The Seer and the King
by NellieTrelawney
Summary: When Sybill agreed to marry Regulus and save him from an arranged marriage, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. As she struggles to adjust to the life of pureblood aristocracy, it seems the Black family is determined to make her life a living nightmare.


_A/N Big thanks to damianbird on Tumblr for the random conversation that led to this fic and helping me revise it!_

The end of the spring term at Hogwarts was always one of chaos and high stress levels. Students were continuously buzzing in and out of the library, either trying to find a place to study for exams or shuffling through the shelves for the books they needed. Needless to say, the library was far from quiet during the time Sybill needed it most. Despite the isolated corner she had holed herself up in, it was impossible to ignore the other students. Study groups quickly turned into gossip sessions, growing louder by the minute. Chair legs screeched across the floor at unpredictable moments, books were carelessly slammed on tables, and Sybill was almost certain she could hear a couple going at it a few shelves behind her. Sighing as she read the same sentence about the Draught of Living Death for the sixth time, she dropped her head in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Sybill, I need to talk to you."

Sybill's head snapped up at the sound of her name being called. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as Regulus Black collapsed unceremoniously into the chair across from her.

"I've been here for an hour. Did I get our meeting place mixed up?" Further inspecting his haggard appearance, Sybill realized he didn't even have his school materials with him. They'd been study partners since their second year, and not once had he done something so silly as to not bring his books and notes. "I-is everything alright?"

"Not exactly. I need you to do something for me."

Sybill nodded, frowning slightly.

"Marry me."

Sybill stared in confusion, waiting for him start laughing at the ridiculousness of his own words. When he didn't, her frown deepened and her face flushed scarlet. Turning her gaze back to her textbook, she mumbled a response.

"That's stupid, Regulus."

She jerked when she felt his hand close tightly around hers. Examining his face, it was clear that there was something more that he wasn't explaining.

"I need you to marry me. This isn't a joke, I promise."

Sybill opened her mouth to speak, but her mind was still reeling from the fact that Regulus Black was actually proposing to her. "I... why are you asking me to do this? We're seventeen, why would you even think about something like this right now?"

"I'm not asking, I'm begging." Regulus scanned the room for anyone nearby before leaning in closer to her. "My mother threatened to arrange a marriage for me if I don't find a wife myself. And, well, you're... you're nice and we get on well, so-"

"So, nothing!" Sybill said, finding herself appalled by his logic. "I'm not even ready to get married to anyone. You're mother is being absurd, you have plenty of time to find a woman you care about and settle down with." She yanked her hand out of his grasp, standing and throwing her textbook into her bag. "And 'getting on well' is not a proper basis for a marriage."

"But we're friends, aren't we?"

Sybill gave him an incredulous look, swinging her bag over one shoulder. "We hardly speak outside of class or study sessions. I don't think that qualifies us as friends, and certainly not to this degree." She rounded the table and headed toward the library entrance, but Regulus grabbed her before she could make her escape.

"Please, Sybill, I'm desperate."

"Obviously, now let go of me."

"Hear me out."

Sybill sighed, deciding his tight grip on her arm was too strong for her to fight against. "I can't very well ignore you if you're forcing me to stay put. Go on, then."

"Look, regardless of either of our opinions about my mother, she will force me to marry. And you don't want me to have to suffer through that, right?"

"Are you trying to guilt me into this?"

Regulus bit his lip in hesitation. "Maybe."

"Let go."

"What are your plans after school? You have nowhere to go since your mother died-"

Sybill's face burned as angry tears filled her eyes. "Don't."

Regulus sighed, releasing his hold on her. "You'd have a nice home and someone you could trust to take care of you."

"I've managed well enough for some time and I don't need anyone to take care of me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have NEWT exams to study for." With that, she turned on her heel and headed for her dorm room, not giving Regulus a second glance.


End file.
